Robert's Adventures in Minecraft: Legacy! series
by popopo8776
Summary: In this awesome sequal to the original series, Sky Army goes after Robert's body to recover it and then they go on even more epic quests. Oh and they met new friends
1. Chapter 1

**Robert's Adventures in Minecraft: LEGACY! Prologue**

It was months since that final battle that almost destroyed the planet happened, we rebuilt, we grew, we mourned; the loss of our leader was a devastating blow on everyone's morale. But what sky army didn't know is that the end of my existence was actually a greater the beginning.

It has been just about a year after my death that Sky army was planning a memorial; Sky walked in to the current HQ (made out of butter as always) and said "the preparations are complete, defenses are up, we're all set for tomorrows memorial" everyone was happy that everything was ready, but there was one thing that still troubled all of them. Deadlox said "he sacrificed himself to kill one of the greatest evils, but one still lingers" Setosorcerer replied "The Great Destroyer has already completely encompassed the planet, and the infected golems it has created are spreading the infection to the land." Sethbling said in reply "The red goo that you created can only hold it back, and even for that to happen we have to douse the land with tons every day, we are running out of it."

Sideline has been is his lab 24/7 since the incident occurred; Sideline finally came out of his lab that day to tell everyone the best thing since Tid's death. Sky asked him sarcastically "So, you finally decided to come out of your lab" Sideline chose to ignore the joke and say "there is something you all should know, Robert is still alive" Deadlox said infuriated "Stop making jokes about him or else I will drop you from the highest island in the Aether!" Sideline said back "I'm not joking, after that final strike, I noticed something unusual; his sword somehow sealed all of its cracks back up, that means his soul is still completely intact" Setosorcerer replied "so your saying his body is still alive, but his soul is lost wandering somewhere?" Sideline nodded in agreement.

That night everyone was eating but someone was missing; when Sky noticed, he asked "Where's Moderator?" Trumu replied "he is down in the dungeon interrogating the prisoner". Down in the dungeon things weren't so calm… "Where did Tid send Robert's Soul off to, TELL ME" said the Moderator, She had given him the same reply as she has been "I Don't know anything of what your talking about, you can yell as loud as you want and I still wont have any information" that's when Dawnables came into the room and said to Moderator "I will take it from here, don't worry no one will be hurt… much" so Moderator agreed and left the room, as he walked away he heard thrashing in the room; he just kept walking and thought to himself "she has things under control."

Later that night, Dawnables finally returned from the interrogation room and said to Sky "she truly knows nothing" Sky replied "she doesn't have to, Seto used his powers and locked-on to his current location, Deadlox, Seto, Sideline, and I leave tomorrow"

**To fill in the gaps in this series and the previous one read: Tid's Adventures in Minecraft**


	2. Lost Sword

** Robert's Adventures in Minecraft: LEGACY! **

**The lost sword**

(As Robert) The day had come where I had to reclaim my faithful weapon, and take my place as leader once again; I had left early in the morning to get a head start on my quest back to the final battle site, in order to return as fast as possible. I knew that when I leave my base, I would be leaving it un-guarded, open to attack, open to invasion; even though those facts were evident, I still kept on my way. As I entered the nearby desert, I un-sheathed my temporary Golden sword, ready for any attack that would come my way, I said to myself "it's too quiet, especially at night time" suddenly I jumped back just in time to miss a skeleton's oncoming arrow, when I noticed that, I said " Finally, now let's have some fun". I blocked every arrow it fired at me until I got up close, and then I slashed it to bits. I knew I had to keep going, or else I would make the others worry, so that's exactly what I did. Suddenly, I noticed a desert village, and decided to check it out; as I got closer I saw something strangely familiar about it.

When I said "This is the village that was abandoned a year ago because of Herobrine" so I decided to take a quick trip down memory lane when two TGD golems showed up. I knew that without my sword, I can do nothing to harm them; so I decided to use the magic that Setosorcerer taught me. I concentrated my power down to a single point and then released, I then opened my eyes to see both golems burnt to a crisp. "That was easy" I said, so I decided to fast track to the final battleground to retrieve my sword. Once I finally got to the battle ground everything started coming back to me, I remembered everything that happened that fateful day. Then I saw it "my Admin Ark!" I exclaimed; I got closer to it and then, with both hands, grasped the hilt and pulled with all of my strength. And then SHING! It came out of the ground, I then felt the power of the blade coarse through my veins once again, a feeling that I haven't felt since the first battle with Herobrine.

I knew that since I had my sword back, I could just teleport back to the base, but I decided to take the scenic route, to get in the hang of using my sword again. As I walked back into the desert, I slayed every mob that I encountered "This is so easy…" BOOM! I looked behind me to see a giant creeper looking monster, only it had four long legs and a long neck, and a spider like figure. I said "you want to play, let's play" it jabbed it head at me, I dodged it and then took the momentary opportunity to, jump onto its neck and slice it in half. Then it started to glow a bright white and suck everything in that was around It, I jumped and then it exploded in a huge burst of power. I then thought "Sideline messed up again, I thought he had learned from the mutant zombie incident" then I remembered "THE OTHERS!" I said. So I ran as fast as I could back to the base, as I got closer and closer I saw a reddish glow coming from the direction of the base, only to see a horrid sight, the base on fire and everyone blacked out on the ground surrounded by TGD golems. "NO!" I yelled

**To be continued in the main part of the story…**


	3. DJ's epic quest, Infection arc

** Roberts Adventures in Minecraft: LEGACY! **

** The ****DJs' personal quest **

It was a day since Captain Sparklez and Bebopvox became the group's music makers and they had already become close acquaintances with Slamacow; this is the epic quest of these three DJs.

It was just a normal day in Sky army, sun shining, butter walls, and the smell of exploded creepers; the downside was that it was boring, I needed something to do, then I had the idea "We should go exploring!" so I got up out of bed to wake up Bebopvox and Captain Sparklez. As I quietly walked down the hallway to make sure no one woke up, when suddenly Sky walks by… but his eyes are closed, so I said to myself "he is probably just sleep walking" so I just ignored it and went into Captain Sparkles bedroom and woke him up. When I tried to wake him, he just kicked me and went back to sleep, so I knew I had to do this the hard way; I slapped him across the face twice, that's when he woke up. After I briefed him on the plan, he agreed, and we went to wake up Bebopvox, he was relatively easy to wake up; so I briefed him and we got going. As we got going, Captain Sparklez decided to ask "So what's the plan again?" I replied "Things have been boring lately, so we are going on a Stronghold exploration", Bebop said back "Slamacow, shouldn't we warn the others, so they know where to come get us if we get lost, trapped, or in trouble with mobs?" I replied "nope, I think we can handle ourselves".

When we finally got to the stronghold it was already nighttime, and the mobs were already coming out; so we hurried in as fast as possible. When we were finally inside Bebob turned around and said "STOP! Listen!" suddenly we heard faint, cracking noises. I knew it could only be one thing "Silverfish!" I yelled, so we all started slashing the ground (silverfish are small, grey, worm like creatures that live in stone blocks, they attack anything that tries to mine them) eventually we killed them all; Captain Sparklez then exclaimed "See Slamacow! I knew we should've told the others!" Bebopvox replied "exactly! Wait… no, I said it!" I knew then that we weren't ready for this kind of quest, so I said "ok let's go back…" CRASH! The entire stone entrance suddenly collapsed. I said "of course, well I guess we have to keep going!" as we started onward again I knew we needed some traveling music; so I asked "Traveling music anyone?" Bebob and Captain both said "Duh" I took out the MP3 that sideline created for us a while back and started playing "Don't mine at night" a song that Bebop created, I think it suited the situation perfectly.

An hour passed by when we came to what looked like a symmetrical room with a lone chest in the center, when Bebop starts to run up to it, I yell "Wait" he stopped immediately and backed away; I threw a torch at it, when suddenly it opens up and a mouth appears. Captain  
Sparklez said "I hate these mimics" and then cuts it to bits; I yelled to him "Did it drop anything?" he replied "A chest". A couple hours passed, by when Bebopvox was starting to get mad and said "I've had it with these god damn silverfish, in this god damn cave!" I said back "Don't worry, if my cave skills are as good as I think, the exit should be near" So we went left and right trying to find an exit when we came to see a bright light, Captain Sparklez exclaimed "Finally, an exit!" so we ran until we saw it, I said "that's not the sun, its LAVA!" so we ran and ran, till we got to a side cave, Bebopvox said "We're never going to get out of here!" suddenly I heard something…SSSSSS BOOM! I went flying backwards, almost off of the edge of the walkway. "Hold on Slamacow!" said Captain, Bebop said "Grab my hand!" I reached up and grabbed it, Captain grabbing the other hand.

They managed to pull me up despite the injuries they had taken from the creeper; we needed to get out fast before we encounter anymore enemies, but we had no flares, no torches, no radio, when Bebopvox said "what about sound? We could probably blast the speakers and get the others attention" Captain said "brilliant, I'll get the note blocks, Slamacow you grab the MP3" so I grabbed the MP3, plugged it into the note blocks and turned up the speakers to MAX. Bebop said "wait… PLAY!" I pressed play, when the sound literally blew me backwards; Captain said "now we wait".

**To be continued in the main story…**


	4. Infection Chapter 1

** Robert's Adventures in Minecraft: LEGACY!**

** The Infection, Part.1**

So the Rescue operation to get Slamacow, Beebopvox, and Captain Sparklez was a success but came with an unknown, but deadly price.

Back at base, we were still making repairs from the TGD golem attack; (as Robert) so I just woke up from the longest sleep I have ever had, I thought to myself "man yesterday wore me out" so I got up out of bed and walked down towards the kitchen, where Dawnables was making breakfast. As I walked down the hallway, I hear a bunch of coughing; so I walked to where it was coming from, it was coming from Slamacow's room. So I walked in there and asked "How are you feeling?" he replied in a hoarse voice "Crappy" I said back "feel better ok, we can't go on a quest without you" as I walked out of the room, I had a feeling that something was… off. So I decided to go find Setosorcerer and Sideline and ask what's wrong with Slamacow. So as I got to the lab, I walked over to Sideline and asked "can you, and Seto examine something for me?" he replied "sure, what?" I said in reply "Slamacow is sick, I want you to diagnose him" they agreed and grabbed their medical examination tools, and followed me up. Once we got to Slamacow's room, sideline took out a syringe, and said to Slamacow "hold still, this will only take a second" so he stuck it in his arm and drew some blood. Sideline took the blood and put it under a computer microscope.

After he was done examining it, he asked Seto and me to talk with him outside for a second. When we got outside Sideline said "this is serious, we need to quarantine him" I asked back "You still aren't telling us what "it" is" he said back "I'm not entirely sure, but the virus's structure is similar to the disease that zombies carry" Seto said back "so you're saying he is going to turn into a zombie?" Sideline said "again I am not completely sure about the virus, but there is a strong possibility, yes; but I will run more tests" I replied "you better pick up the pace, I want it gone ASAP" so we disbanded and got going. As I walked back to Slamacow's bedroom I saw Tid in the kitchen, he walked over to me and asked "so, what's the problem?" I replied "Slamacow is sick with a highly infectious, zombie-like, virus" Tid replied "so, what can I do?" I replied "you can help me ask around, if anyone has come in contact with Slamacow recently" so Tid agreed and started asking. I continued my walk to Slamacow's room, once I got to it; I shut the door and sealed it off.

After I was done quarantining him, I decided to let Sky and Deadlox know the situation. I told them "there is a zombie-like infection going around, Slamacow is quarantined" Sky replied "what do we do?" I replied "no one touch Slamacow, anyone who has had contact with him shall be quarantined, no one touch each other unless they are completely sure they are not infected" Deadlox said "earlier, I saw a swarm of zombies feeding on a dead villager" I said back "and… that's a normal thing" Deadlox said back "in broad daylight" I then replied "that's not normal, Deadlox go get Chimney Swift and Caveman, then go patrol the base, and check the defense system, we need to be ready for anything, Sky stick with me" so Deadlox ran to get the others, while Sky and I went to Check on Sideline and Seto. So we ran down to the lab, when Seto says "this is worse than we had originally thought" suddenly Tid rushes into the lab and says "there are a few suspected to have the infection!" Sideline asked "Who?" Tid replied "Sethbling and Dawnables" Seto got on the intercom and said "Seth and Dawnables report to the lab immediately, but don't touch anything" a couple minutes later they came down into the lab, Sideline then said to them "we need blood samples from you two" so they agreed and sat down. After they got the samples, they ran a few tests when Seto says "we regret to inform you two that you guys are in fact infected" Sky tried to run over to Dawn when Tid and I held him back, I said to him "Don't Sky, you don't want to get infected, it's for your own good" Sky eventually tired out and stopped.

BOOOM! Suddenly Deadlox gets on the intercom and starts yelling "Everyone, get armored up! WERE UNDER ATTACK!" I get on my radio and ask "By what? And how did they breach the base?!" Deadlox replies and says "An army of zombies and mutant zombies! And I don't know how" Sideline replies "they won't get far! Computer, commence ASLDGS activation sequence!" suddenly the computer replies and says "ASLDGS activation commencing, 25%...50%...75%...ASLDGS activation completed!" we were all waiting in suspense to see what would happen. Sideline brought the security cameras up on the screen, it seemed like the defense grid was working, and it was mowing them all down. But, suddenly the computer starts saying "Grid One failure, Grid Two failure, Grid Three failure, ASLDGS system fatal error" then Deadlox gets on the radio and says "Zombies have breached the defenses; I repeat, Zombies have breached the outer walls" Tid then yells back "GET OUT OF THERE!" ChimneySwift then replies "already running back! OPEN THE DOORS!" "Sideline, OPEN THE DOORS!" I said, and he did. Caveman then yelled, "We're in, NOW CLOSE'EM HURRY!" Sideline then slammed them shut. Deadlox and the others finally get to the lab, when Setosorcerer says "Computer, Commence lockdown procedure" the Computer replied "Base Lockdown commenced… all doors locked down" Sideline then gets on the Base intercom and says "Everyone report to the lab; I repeat everyone report to the lab immediately" One by one sky army started rushing downstairs to the lab.

Sky then said "Is everyone here?" I start counting heads, when I notice "Where's Cupquake?!" Kuledude replies "Oh, she is upstairs in her bedroom" I yell back "And you didn't think to wake her?!" before Kule could reply, I had already started running upstairs. Once I got up there I started yelling "Cupquake! Where are you" suddenly down the hall I hear "HELP!" I yell back "Cupquake?! HOLD ON!" I start running down to her bedroom. Once I got to her room I saw her hiding under the bed, I looked around for the source of the terror; when I look over in to her bathroom, and I see Slamacow, but it's not him, or at least not anymore. I said to him calmly "Slamacow, you are not yourself, now just calm down, and stop this, ok?" Suddenly he starts charging at me, and I froze him in place. I yell "Cupquake come on!" she gets out from under the bed and grabs my hand; as we started running, I heard a Crashing noise, when Sideline gets on the radio and says "Run faster, Zombies have breached the base; I repeat they are inside the base!" When I heard that, I piggy backed her onto my shoulders and started running. I looked back the other direction and saw a swarm of zombies running after us. I pick up my walkie and yell "Get ready to shut the door!" we finally got to where the lab was and ran inside "Shut it! Shut it!" Sideline slammed it shut. Sky then asks "what do we do now? The zombies have invaded the base, and all the other entrances have been locked down!" Deadlox then says "What about Moderator can't he teleport us?" Moderator then replies "nope, I got rid of my powers since I joined you guys" Deadlox then said "Well we're screwed"

**To be continued…**


	5. Infection Chapter 2

**Robert's Adventures in Minecraft: LEGACY!**

** The Infection, Part.2**

Deadlox then said "Well we're screwed" I replied by saying "not necessarily…" Crash! Sideline then said "guys you may want to see this" so we looked up at the screen, and were shocked at what we saw, Five mutant zombies pelting the base with boulders. Tid said "You've got to be kidding me" Sideline said back "as much as I would like to be, I'm not" Sky then said "I thought there was only one Mutant zombie, and if I remember correctly, Sideline killed it" Seto then said "I have a theory… there is a possibility that the serum that Sideline threw, it could have gotten in the ground and changed other zombies as well" while Seto was explaining the theory, Tid and I used our powers to teleport to the roof.

Up on the roof…

"Tid, you ready?" I said, he replied "Do you even have to ask", I said back "on three, one… two… three!" we both turned to our ultimate forms, our blades turning a blood red with power. My veins swelling, almost visibly on my skin, my eyes turned a blackish color, small metal spikes starting to grow out of my skin. I clenched my fists, and jumped off into the swarm below, an explosion happened as I hit the ground, the shockwaves sending some the zombies flying. I ran at them with incredible speed, so fast that the zombies seemed frozen. I started slashing every zombie I saw, when suddenly, "Robert! Help!" I looked back and saw Cupquake on the roof surrounded by zombies; suddenly I felt rage growing inside me, my skin searing as I grew angrier and angrier, I then had a burst of power and jumped up to the roof and sliced the zombies in half. When Cupquake saw this form, she knew what would happen if I kept going like this I would die, so she started to walk over to me, the heat of my rage started to give her burns, but she kept coming; when she finally reached me, she said "Stop this, if you keep going, you will destroy yourself, and I don't want that to happen" I replied in a dark voice "But I need to protect you" "I can handle myself, but you can't keep going in this form, and I don't want you to die because… I… love you" as I heard those words, my anger faded, and the rage inside of me lessened. When I finally changed back to my normal form, I blacked out because of my use of power. Cupquake yelled to Tid "Robert is down we need to get back to the lab NOW!" Tid then flew back to the roof and teleported us to the lab.

Back in the lab…

Sideline saw us teleport back, he and Seto ran over to where I was, He said "we need to get him healed now! With these wounds he might die" they rushed me into the examination room, before I knew it I was unconscious.

3 days later…

I woke up to the sounds of explosions, not knowing what was happening; I got up, grabbed my sword and walked into the main part of the lab. When I looked around, I was devastated, the place was trashed, the lab door was smashed, and no one was in sight. I collapsed at the sight of it, I ran up the stairs looking for any sign of the others, when I saw a blood stained note on the ground saying:

_We have run to a nearby city, the base was overrun and we had to leave. We hope that you can survive and find your way here._

_-Tid55584_

When I read that I decided to grab whatever supplies I could from the base and make a run for it. As I ran out the door, I remembered that sideline had built an attack helicopter a while back, so I jumped to the roof of the base, and walked over to the helipad. When I saw the helicopter I hopped in shut the door, and took off, I flew northwards until I saw what looked like an abandoned city, much less a village.

I looked through the binoculars, and saw red smoke coming from a nearby skyscraper. I flew over to it and landed, when I jumped out, Sky was waiting to greet me. So I walked over to him and asked "where is everyone?" he replied "a few of them were infected, but the rest of them are downstairs" so Sky led me to where everyone was. When Cupquake saw me, she immediately ran and gave me a hug, she then said "I've missed you so much" I replied "same here" Deadlox then came over and said "well look who finally woke up" I replied "I was in a coma what do you expect, Candy? Now where is Tid?" Sideline walked over and said "he went hunting with Antvenom, and Alyssa" I replied "ok, now one more question, How long till we have a cure?" Seto walked over to me and said "hard to say, at most I should say two weeks" when I heard that I walked over to a nearby wall and punched it, and said "Work faster, we need to cure them!" Seto replied "Don't you think we know that, we are working as fast as possible!" I then walked over to Sideline and said "This is all because of you!" Sideline looked at me surprised and said "Me?! How?!" I replied by saying "You made that chemical in the first place and now look what's happened! I'm taking a walk I will be back soon" then Cupquake said "I'll go with" Sky also said "so will I" as much as I didn't want Cupquake, nor Sky to go; I knew I couldn't stop them.

As we walked through the city, we noticed just how creepy it was. The tall skyscrapers and apartment buildings are now just shadows of themselves, the windows busted, and vines growing up the sides, it gives an eerie feeling. The thought of it just made me want to ask "Hey, Sky do you possibly know why this place is abandoned?" he replied "in fact I do, this place was abandoned out of fear" Cupquake asked "Fear of what?" Sky replied "all of the nukes that we used back then" I then said "just another thing that's Sidelines fault" Sky replied to my comment "you know you shouldn't be insulting him, he did save your ass several times" "when?" I asked, Sky replied "The End, The fight with Herobrine, The original mutant zombie, and just recently, when you were in a coma" I then said "I guess your right" so we kept walking until we got to what looked like an abandoned bank. We decided to walk inside to see if we could find some useful materials, Sky decided to have the honor of opening the vault. So he took out a block of TNT and ignited it "GET DOWN" he said, BOOM! The vault blew open, and we walked inside, it was filled with only 2 things diamond and "BUTTER!" Sky exclaimed. So Cupquake and I gathered all of the diamonds, while Sky gathered all the gold.

After we were done gathering the minerals I said "lets head back, it's getting dark" Sky replied by saying "that's not the only reason, LOOK!" I turned around to see an entire swarm of zombies coming toward us. We tried to run the other way only to see another swarm. Right when I thought that it was hopeless, BOOM! An explosion wiped out half of the swarm; suddenly I see Sideline with a missile launcher, he said sarcastically "look who saved your ass yet again, now let's go!" So we ran as fast as possible back to the skyscraper. Once we got back we rested knowing that we got out of that death trap, but one question still haunted me, "How can we stop this madness?"

**To be continued… **


	6. Infection Chapter 3

**Robert's Adventures in Minecraft: LEGACY!**

** The Infection, Part.3**

Once we got back we rested knowing that we got out of that death trap, but one question still haunted me, "How can we stop this madness?"

The next day, I awoke early in the morning to sneak out to the helicopter, when suddenly "Trying to sneak out are you" I turned around to see who it was, and sure enough it was Tid. I replied "yeah, I am taking a little trip back to base" Tid replied "I'm going along" I said back "no you're not" he replied "I'm pretty sure that you need back up concerning your recent incident" "Fine" I said. So we hopped into the helicopter and took off; headed for base, we see what looks like a swarm of zombies, Tid says "this is an attack helicopter right, shouldn't it have weapons?" I reply "of course it does" I flip a switch, and the missile pods appear out of the wings, I flipped another switch, and Gatling guns appear. When I see all this weaponry I said "Oh hell yeah, I will take missiles, Tid, you take the Gatling gun" so I lock on to the nearest mutant zombie and say "yeah, look at the camera you smiling, infected, son of a bitch" and I press the button, the missile goes flying at the zombie. The explosion blew it to pieces "your turn" I said to Tid, he got on the gun and aimed at a swarm of normal zombies and pressed the button the bullets tore them to shreds, Tid then said "smile, your ass is grass"; we just took turns taking them out, until, "hey our fuel gauge is low, we better move it to base to get more" I said. So we flew towards the base as quickly as possible.

Once we finally got there, we landed on the helipad and armored up; our first priority was to find fuel, than to find food and supplies. So we walked down the stairs from the roof toward the lab; once we got to the kitchen I said to Tid "you go look for the fuel, I will go look for the supplies" he replied "So you want the person who uses fire techniques around fuel?" I replied "I think you can control yourself" so we disbanded and started on our missions. My first thought of where the weapons stash is, was the armory in the bunker. So I started walking toward that direction when I see the zombie of Sethbling, I knew that only one thing would throw him off, and that was "Redstone!'" I yelled, when he heard me he started to run at me, I took out a piece of Redstone dust and threw it, he went after it like a dog to a bone; When he was distracted I ran and locked him in his room. So I picked up the pace and sprinted toward the armory, when I was about half way to it, I became surrounded by zombies; so I poured some of my power into my sprint and held my swords out, in a matter of seconds I was at the bunker; I looked behind me to see what I did, to see that the zombies were all over the ground.

So I ran down to the armory, to see all of the weapons and rations I needed; so I pulled out my radio and told Tid "Tid I found the rations and weapons, did you find the fuel yet?" he replied "I am bringing up the canisters as we speak" I said back "well after your done fueling up, I need you to fly down here and help me load up" so I grabbed everything and put it on a minecart leading out of the bunker. Once it was back on the surface, I heard Tid radio in "hurry up, the zombies are almost here" so I ran up the stairs and loaded all of the supplies in. once it was all loaded, I slammed the door shut and hopped into the cockpit. Once we finally were in flight, I said "thank god we got out of there" Tid replied "you said it" so we flew back to the skyscraper; once we got there it was already night. I called up Setosorcerer and Antvenom saying "we're back, can u come help us unload supplies?" Ant replied "sure, we'll be right up" so a few minutes passed by, when they finally got up to the roof. We unloaded all of the supplies and went down to the floor where everyone was, once we were down there, both Cupquake and Alyssa ran up to us. When Cupquake ran up to me, she slapped me then kissed me, then she asked "where were you?" I replied "we went on a supply run back to base, and I brought you something" I grabbed a large box out of the bag and opened it up (it was gold and diamond sword with a small emerald in the hilt) "I got you this yesterday while we were searching through town" she hugged me and said "thank you" I replied by saying "I got this so you can protect yourself when I'm not here."

I then walked over to Sideline and then asked "did you find a cure yet?" he replied "again, we are close, but it will be a while" "oh, and you need to add more weapons to that helicopter" I said, he replied "I'll get right on that, but I do have something for you" he pulled out a gun, I said "it's just a gun" he replied "not just any gun, it's a sniper rifle" I quickly grabbed it from him and ran to go test it. I ran to the nearest window and pointed it, I looked down the scope at the nearest zombie, and blew its head clean off! I thanked Sideline for it, then went over to Cupquake and said "come with me I have something to show you" we walked up to the roof, and lay down and looked at the stars. After a couple minutes Cupquake asked me "what happened to the moon?" I replied "funny story about that" she replied "tell me, we have all night" so I explained the nova bomb incident, and she understood, sort-of. After I was done telling stories, she kissed me then dragged me into the helicopter and then shut the doors behind us.

The next day Cupquake and I woke up in the helicopter and opened the doors, I turned to her and said "that was fun" she replied "it was great" we walked down to where everyone was; when they saw us Alyssa came over to Cupquake and said "we need to talk" so she went with her, then Sky walked over to me and said "take a walk with me" so we went down to the lobby of the building and started talking, Sky said "so you finally made your move" I replied "shut up, man" he replied "I know what happened, did you think that Dawn and I were just girlfriend and boyfriend?" I replied "kind-of" he said back "how you got this far amazes me" BASH! We turned to see that zombies broke through the glass doors. I yelled "RUN!" so we started running to the elevator; we pressed the button repeatedly, when the door finally closed.

Sky got on the radio and said "Deadlox, Trumu, please respond" Deadlox got on the radio saying "we read you, what's going on?" Sky replied "zombies have breached the lobby, lock all of the doors in the stairwell!" we finally got to the main floor, and ran over to Ant and asked "how much spare helicopter fuel do we have?" Ant said "we can spare a barrel, why?" I replied "I'm using it as napalm" So I grabbed a barrel, went over to the stairwell and threw it down; once it landed and splashed all over the place, I threw a torch down. Most of the zombies went up in flames. I said wisely "you may be immune to sun, but you can still go up in flames!"

Afterwards I gathered everyone into the main room and said "we need to move to another building, I'm going to topple this one" Setosorcerer replied "how?" I said back "I will use the helicopter to fly everyone over little by little, and then I will take the supplies, we don't have much time now let's GO!" So I ran to the helicopter and started up the engine, and opened the doors. Cupquake and Alyssa are the first ones in, when Alyssa got in she turned to Cupquake and asked "What's that I smell" She replied "nothing, you smell nothing" we immediately took off to the nearest building, I found the perfect place; an apartment complex. I dropped them off then went back to get the others, this time I decided to get everyone in one go, so I crammed everyone but Sideline, since we had to have someone load up the supplies. I again flew over to the condo and dropped them all off, when I took off to get everything else I got on the intercom and said "Sideline you ready?" he replied back "yes, but hurry the zombies are almost here!" so I landed on the helipad and we loaded up the weapons and supplies; When suddenly the zombies break down the door to the roof. I tell Sideline "Get on that door gun and mow them down, we need to GO NOW!" so he ran and jumped on the door gun, he immediately started shooting them down.

After I was done dropping off everything, I took off with the intent to destroy; I aimed at the lobby of the building, and started firing the missiles at the supports. Explosions rocked the building, when I heard it starting to fall I gained altitude as fast as possible, to avoid getting crushed. I barely made it out, fortunately we accomplished the mission.


	7. Infection Chapter 4

**Robert's Adventures in Minecraft: LEGACY!**

** The Infection, Part.4**

The night after the mission we decided to explore the new building; it was fancier than expected, we all had our own rooms. Each room had two bathrooms, a kitchen and balcony. Once everyone was settled in I decided to walk over to Tid's room, to plan out our next move; when I got to it, I saw the door was locked, with a "do not disturb" sign on it. I walked away, and decided to go to Sky's room and plan our next move with him. When we started to plan, I called in Antvenom, Sideline, and Setosorcerer for a full-fledged meeting; shortly after the meeting started, Tid walked in all happy, I could tell what has happened by the smirk on his face. When he was in the room I asked "So how was your night?" he replied "great, you?" I replied "just as good" Seto said "so what's the final plan?" I replied "is there a cure, a vaccine anything yet?" Sideline replied "we are one step away from one, once it is completed we will go back to base and contain and cure, the others" we agreed on that plan of action, mainly since it was our only plan.

When the meeting was over, I walked over to Kuledude, Moderator, Deadlox and Caveman and asked them "Would you like to come with me on a supply run into the city?" they had nothing else to do so they agreed. I could say that I could have created a better team, but this team would do. So we armored up and grabbed our weapons, and then went to the chopper. Moderator and I jumped into the cockpit while Deadlox and Caveman took the door guns; I got on the choppers radio and said "welcome to Robert's Airlines, strap in, and make sure during flight to keep your guns in locked and ready position, and enjoy" so we lifted off, and moved out; In flight I saw a pack of mutant zombies and said "if you look out your right window you will see a pack of mutant zombies, FIRE!" Caveman let bullets fly, it tore them apart. We flew for a while longer, when Moderator saw a pack of normal zombies and said "if you look out your left window you will see a group of normal zombies, FIRE!" Deadlox replied "I roger that" and fired, it pulverized the zombies. We finally got to a nearby pharmacy to grab supplies, and other things. When we were done scavenging the pharmacy of supplies, we got back to the helicopter and took off.

When we were air born I heard someone messing with the medicine in the back of the helicopter, I looked back to see Kuledude taking drugs. I said to him "no, don't get high, we need you to be conscious when we demolish buildings and zombies" Kuledude agreed and put them all back. We were half way back to the apartment complex, when I saw what looked like a gas station, so I had an idea… "Let's blow it up! Caveman fire some rounds in the air to invite some zombies" so he did, and eventually the zombies came one by one, I put my finger on the switch and just as the zombies got to the gas station, I flipped it; the missile went flying toward the station. BOOOOM! The gas station exploded; once the shockwave hit the helicopter, I heard a strange whirring noise, I looked behind me, and the rotor was on fire. I radioed in "We're going down, I repeat we're going down!" I saw the concrete, and that's when I blacked out.

When I woke, I had the worst headache ever, I looked around to see the chopper on fire, and the others un-conscious. I got up slowly to see if there were any zombies nearby; fortunately there weren't so I dragged everyone to shelter and, using my magic, healed them, after a while they woke up. Moderator walked over to me and asked "what happened?" I replied "the shockwave killed the rotor, we spun out of control" Deadlox then said "the explosion might have made the others worry; they maybe will come rescue us" Kuledude replied "I hope so, or else we have to walk" Caveman then said "Wait, I have a way we can get the other's attention!" I asked "how?" Cavemen replied "I grabbed flares" Deadlox then said to him "Then use them!" So Caveman walked outside the door and shot them up in the air; Kuledude then walked over to me and said "you do realize, that what he just did will also attract some un-wanted attention, right?" I replied "I'm not worried; they'll get here soon enough." Suddenly explosions happened outside, when suddenly I see Captain Sparklez run into the building saying "come on, we need to get out of here!" he then leads us to an abandoned trailer truck and tells us "Get in, the others are waiting!" so we jumped in and shut the door.

A couple minutes later I feel the truck stop, I then ask Captain "are we here?" Captain replied "close, we have to walk from here" so we get out of the truck and start walking towards the apartment, Captain Sparklez gets on the radio and says "we're here, open the doors" the doors unlocked and we ran in. After a few minutes of running up flights of stairs we finally got to the right floor, I immediately ran to my bedroom and hugged Cupquake. A couple seconds later Sideline runs in and said "what happened to my helicopter?" I replied "we crash landed it" he replied "and how did that happen?" I replied "we blew up a gas station; the resulting concussion blew the rotor" Sideline replied "it'll be a cold day in hell the next time I let you use one of my inventions" He just shook his head and walked away. Tid then walked into the room and said "Why didn't you bring me along?" I replied "I wanted to give the two new guys a chance, and I wanted to hang out with Moderator" Tid said back "I understand, but if I went along this would've never happened" I replied "sure, it wouldn't have" suddenly "hey guys! Look out the window!" said Cupquake, we walked over and looked out the window to see "A survivor?" Tid said, when suddenly zombies tear him to shreds, I replied "not anymore" that reminded me "Seto! Do we have a cure yet?" he yelled back "Almost finished!" Tid then walked out to do other things.

Hearing that at least made me a little relieved, I said "finally, soon we can end this madness!" after this series of events, I just lay back on my bed and relaxed. A few hours later I wake up from my bed and say "Man I'm hungry, Cupquake what should we make for dinner?" when I didn't hear a reply I got up and stared walking around saying "Cupquake?" when I didn't see her in our room I walked over to Tid's bedroom and asked "Tid have you seen Cupquake?" he replied "no, but have you seen Alyssa?" I replied "no, but we need to find them" he said back "agreed" a couple seconds later Seto runs into the room saying "Sideline has disappeared!" I turned to Tid and said "You don't think…" he replied "oh, no" Setosorcerer then asked us "what are you guys talking about? Let me in on this" Tid replied to him "we think Sideline kidnapped Alyssa and Cupquake" Seto replied "then we need to find them don't we!" Tid replied "Let's get going, we need to find them" I then said "now where would a simple minded scientist go?" Tid replied "the old lab?" Seto replied "of course." I said "us three will go, Seto I am bringing you so you can try to appeal to his humanity, if he has one; while Tid and I will go after Alyssa, and Cupquake" Tid replied "Enough talk let's get a move on"

**To be continued…..**


	8. Infection finale

**Robert's Adventures in Minecraft: LEGACY!**

** The Infection, Finale **

I said "us three will go, Seto I am bringing you so you can try to appeal to his humanity, if he has one; while Tid and I will go after Alyssa, and Cupquake" Tid replied "Enough talk let's get a move on!" it was almost night time when we got to the area where the base was, Seto asked me "so what's the plan?" I replied "bust in, beat the crap out of sideline, and save Cupquake and Alyssa" Tid replied "seems simple enough" Suddenly "WATCH OUT!" I yelled, I un-sheathed my sword and pushed Tid and Seto out of the way. I looked to where the projectile came from; it came from the top floor of the base. I turned to Tid and said "let's go" he replied "yeah" and with a burst of speed we jumped and smashed through the wall of the top floor. Sideline then said to us "I wouldn't attack me if I were you" Tid replied "and why not?" Sideline replied "because, you want your precious Girlfriends to be alive don't you?" suddenly a large door opens behind him, behind it, Cupquake and Alyssa are tied together over a pit of chemicals. Tid then jumped at Sideline, when Sideline grabs his fist and without a word, throws him at a nearby wall.

Inside me, rage was boiling, my anger was starting to consume me; I then said to Sideline "How dare you, do anything to hurt her, for that…" my anger released in a blue aura "YOU WILL DIE!" I yelled, and then a shockwave went around me, shattering the ground. I changed into my other form; when suddenly my rage became all consuming, then the unthinkable happened, I couldn't control it. Tid turned into his ultimate form, and jumped in front of me only to stop me from killing him, I said "Don't get in my way!" and lunged at Tid instead, Tid then replied "we are not murderers" I replied "I don't care, HE DESERVES TO DIE" I then knocked Tid out of the way and jumped at Sideline once again. Tid kicked me out of the base into the ground outside, he then yelled "STOP THIS" I replied "Never!" and then in the blink of an eye teleported behind Tid, and grabbed him by the throat and through him like a ragdoll outside, and then grabbed Sideline and said "Now you die" from a distance I hear Cupquake yell "Don't do it" I then turn to her, drop Sideline, and walk towards them. Once Tid got back up, he froze me solid, but I broke out. When Seto finally got up to the top floor, he said a couple words and that's when I lost all power and collapsed.

When I awoke I was back at the apartment, in my bed. Cupquake then walked into the room and said "your finally awake!" I replied "what happened?" Tid walked in and said "you went ultimate then lost control" Cupquake then said "you've been out for a while, we cured the others and ended the apocalypse; well at least everyone else did, I stayed here and looked after you" Then Sky walked in and said "I heard what happened, it sounded beast" I got up and replied "I shouldn't be proud of what I did, I almost killed everyone on that mission" then Seto walked in and said "I've just created something that can help you control that form of yours" he then held out a amulet with a green crystal in it and said "wearing this will help you control your powers" I replied "thanks" Cupquake then said "are you sure you need to get up yet?" I replied "no, not entirely" She then said "Everyone out" and shut the door. About an hour or so later, while she was sleeping, I quietly got up out of bed, went out on the balcony, and sat in a chair; that's when Cupquake heard me and she decided to come join me outside, she grabbed a chair and said sarcastically "mind if I join you" I replied "no I don't mind, I'm just trying to comprehend the amount of time that passed since I blacked out" **to be continued…..**


	9. New threat, new beginning

**Robert's Adventures in Minecraft: LEGACY!**

** The new threat and the new beginning**

With the end of a threat there always will be the start of a new one, and with the end of a threat there is also a new beginning for the ones affected.

After the infection ended, we remodeled the entire apartment building, so we could relocate the old base.

I woke up one day to hear a bunch of music playing on the main floor of our base, so I walked out of my bedroom to see Captain Sparklez, and Beebobvox blasting the music from the speakers, I look at the clock and notice that it is 1:00 in the morning, and I yell "why are you guys having a party this late at night!" they of course couldn't hear me, so I walked over to the outlet and pull the plug; and all of the music stops. Captain Sparklez takes his headphones off, to see me with the plug in my hand and says "What the hell man!" I reply back "same question, Why this early?!" Captain replies "because" I say back "well, now I am awake and can't go back to sleep… great job" So they ultimately stop the party and go to bed, while I stay up. So I decide to make the best of it and go on recon; so I take my sniper rifle and go over to the window and search for the nearest target. A few minutes passed when I finally spot something, I look down the scope to see our downed attack helicopter I say tiredly "hey look, our attack helicopter is aiming right at us… wait a second… OUR ATTACK HELICOPTER IS AIMING AT US!?" I quickly jumped up right when it started to fire at me; I get on the radio and say "ALERT! We are under attack!" Sky, Tid and the others run into the main room, and Sky says "Under attack by what?" I look out the window to see the helicopter firing a missile I yell "GET DOWN!" we all hit the ground, BOOM! The resulting explosion destroyed most of the room, I got up just in time to see Smoke grenades thrown into the room, I felt someone grab me and throw me into the chopper. When I was aware of the situation, I looked at the strange person in front of me and say "Take me back there NOW" when he saw I was awake he took the back of the gun to my face and knocked me out.

I woke to a partially lit room, in chains against the wall, I yell "Who's there, you better let me go or you're dead!" out of the darkness I hear laughing, and then a man appeared saying "you can try to escape, but it will never work" I said back "We'll see" I use my magic to try to form a fireball, when nothing happens. I then ask "Why can't I use my powers?" the man replies "those chains disable magic of any kind" I ask back "who are you?" he replies in a dark voice "my name is Jeb" I say back "what do you want with me?" he replies "your power!" I say back "not happening!" he replied "we'll see about that" so he knocked me out again, and left the room. In my head Notch suddenly appeared, and he said "quite a predicament you're in" I replied "no shit, now who is this Jeb person?" Notch replied "he used to be my right hand man, until he went rogue and started doing evil experiments on mobs, then I banished him" suddenly I awoke to be in a weird machine, Jeb notices me and says "this machine will extract every drop of magic you have" he flips a switch and a huge feeling of pain jolts through me. I scream in agonizing pain, until it suddenly stopped, I thought in my mind "I will stick through this, he will not break me".

For days the torture went on and on, until one day…

I was almost unconscious when Jeb suddenly says "Bring her in!" I look over at the door to see two men dragging in Cupquake, I yell "What do you want with her!" Jeb replies "to make you suffer" he then slapped her across the face, I could feel my anger boiling inside of me; he did it again, my rage was growing stronger, when I just lost it, "You will pay for your insolence!" the chains crumbled into pieces as my rage grew to its limit, suddenly he hits her again for more torment; my rage then burst! I said "You asked for it" with a burst of speed I kicked him to the ceiling. When he fell back down, miraculously he had no scratches whatsoever I said "how" he then grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into the wall. Right when I had the chance I grabbed Cupquake and jumped out of the hole in the ceiling, and sprinted back to base. When we finally reached the base, I ran to the top floor, and instantly collapsed to the ground; right before I did I said "wow, I guess he really did sap my powers". When Setosorcerer noticed he yelled "GET OVER HERE I NEED HELP" the others immediately came over to help treat Cupquake and I's injuries.

The next day came when I woke up from a refreshing sleep, I looked around, and right next to me was Cupquake all bandaged up from the torture we went through. Setosorcerer walked into the room to see that I was finally awake he said "So, who had enough skill to beat the crap out of you this time?" I replied "some guy named Jeb" Seto's eyes widened he asked back "did you say Jeb?" I said back "yes" Seto went on to explain the tale of Jeb's existence and reason. A couple minutes later I said to Seto "he drained me of all of my magic, except the alternate form" He replied "I noticed, now you need to rest, I will take care of getting your powers back" I knew that he could handle it. So I took his advice and decided to rest up, until I get my powers back; I can't do anything until then. About an hour later, Seto woke me up saying "drink this potion, it will restore most of your powers" so I drank the potion and immediately felt better. I jumped out of bed and said "I feel a billion times better! Thanks Seto" after thanking him I grabbed my sword and exclaimed "I need to destroy something" Deadlox walked over to me and said "that won't be hard to find… Sideline is trying to attack once again!" When I heard him and looked out the window to see what I'm up against. Sideline was in a High-tech tank fitted with what looked like a laser cannon, suddenly he gets on the megaphone and says "Die in the name of science!" when I saw that I said "oh Sideline, you make this too easy" I jumped out the window flying straight toward him; I landed on top of the tank and twisted the barrel of the cannon, I jumped back knowing he would still try to fire it. After I jumped off I saw the turret turn my direction, I still didn't move; BOOM! Right when he fired the cannon, the tank exploded. Sideline ejected at last second and flew away with his jetpack; I thought to myself "coward" and then walked back to base.

When I got back, I said to Sky "we really need to clean up the roads; there are destroyed buildings, tanks, and zombies everywhere" he replied "I don't think so, I honestly think the rubble is a great defense" Kuledude then walks up to us and says "I'm bored! Is there any missions, quests, anything?" I replied "nope, I already sent Caveman, Trumu and Antvenom on a spying mission to Jeb's base" Kuledude replied "Why didn't you send me?" I said back "two reasons: one being the fact that you weren't here, and two being the fact that you couldn't be quiet if you tried" Kuledude replied "I guess your right" and walked away. Seto then came over and said to me "Good news, Cupquake made a full recovery" suddenly Cupquake walks up from behind him, then ran and gave me a hug; she then said "I have great news" **to be cont.….**


	10. The deal and the price

** Robert's Adventures in Minecraft™: LEGACY!**

** The Deal and the price**

She then said "I have something great to tell you!" I asked back "what?" right when she was about to answer Deadlox runs up to me and says "Notch is here to see you and Tid" I replied "tell him I will be right in" Deadlox then ran back to Notch. I turned my head back to Cupquake and asked "now what was the news?" she replied "never mind, go talk with Notch" I shrugged and ran over to Notch; Notch then said to Tid and I "I have very important and bad news" Tid replied "what is the bad news?" Notch replied "The end is near, you two must fight Jeb" I replied "We know this" Notch said back "then my work here is done, I sense your spies have returned, they will have more info for you" Notch then disappeared as fast as he came. Suddenly Antvenom and Trumu returned, Ant carrying Caveman on his shoulders; I asked "what happened!" Trumu replied "Jeb has Mobilized" I asked back "And Caveman?" Ant replied "He went in too close, one of the guards spotted him and shot him in the shoulder" I replied "thank you, take Caveman to Seto he will patch him up good as new" So they carried him to the infirmary, as I watched I thought to myself "we will never win this, this is an impossible mission."

Right before Tid and I went our separate ways, Cupquake and Alyssa walked up to us. Tid asked Alyssa "what's up?" I asked Cupquake the same thing; both at once they said "Were PG!" I turned to Tid and said "punch me in the face, to make sure this is real" POW! He hit me, I went flying into the nearby wall. I got up and walked back over to them, I turned to Cupquake and said "are you sure?" She replied "yes" Immediately I yelled "Sky, Tid, and Meeting on the roof NOW!" We gathered on the roof and began the meeting. Sky asked "what is this about?" I replied "what are we going to do? We are fighting a war, while at the same time, having to take care of family issues!" Sky said back "I'm sure they can handle themselves" Tid replied "I don't want to take that risk" I then said "I have an idea! What if we have people stay behind and be guards!" Tid replied "that's so simple, Sideline could've thought of it" Sky said back "in the current circumstances, we should take the fight to Jeb; if he comes here it would jeopardize the safety of the others." Then I said "so we are all in agreement?" Tid replied "yes" Sky also agreed; we then walked back down to the main floor to relax. When I got to my bedroom, Cupquake asked me "so do you remember what I said earlier?" I replied "yes, is it really true?" she replied "would I lie?" right when I was about to reply she interrupted and said "That was rhetorical" I then laid down on the bed and relaxed after the huge news that I had just received.

Before I went to sleep I asked Cupquake "how long?" she replied "how long until or how long since" I said back "until" she replied "Seto estimates two to three months" I then thought "man, Tid, the others and I need to take care of Jeb fast" I then closed my eyes to take a short nap; I woke up in a dream like place, only it was more like a nightmare. The city was in pieces everyone was all over the ground, I said to myself "this is only a dream; this is not real" suddenly from the distance I hear "Oh really?" I recognized that voice, it was one that I hoped never to hear again; I turned around to see Herobrine himself. I asked him "are you here to attack me again? Because you know that won't work." He replied "Only a fool would mess with you again! No, I'm here to help" I replied "that is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard!" He said back "I hate Jeb as much as you do, though I think he is deliciously evil, he worked alongside of my idiot brother" I replied "so your saying, a temporary treaty under mutual circumstances?" he replied "that's exactly what I'm saying, though I hate you, I hate him more" I thought to myself "how do I know he isn't lying?" he somehow knew what I was thinking and replied "I will loan you my strength, and if I betray you I will personally remove myself from this world forever" I said back "seems reasonable" I then woke up from that dream to see that everyone had already gone to eat breakfast. I walked down the hallway to join them when I got to the kitchen I said "man I'm starved!" Antvenom then said "where have you been man? We tried to wake you up" I looked down with a grin and said "I made a mutual peace pact with Herobrine" everyone dropped their silverware in complete shock, Sky said in protest "WHY WERE YOU TALKING WITH HIM?!" Deadlox then said "last time I remember HE WAS TRYING TO KILL US!" I replied "I know, but he said he would help kill Jeb" Trumu replied "And you believed him!" I said back "He said he would loan me his powers, and if he betrays us, he would personally remove himself from this world forever; he hates Jeb as much as we do" I then walked away in regret.

I decided to take a short walk through the forest to try to sort my thoughts, when I felt a presence, I said "reveal yourself, you aren't fooling anyone" Herobrine then went into his physical form, I then said "where's the power you promised" he then held his hand out said a few words; that's when I felt a wave of overwhelming power start flowing through my body, it was a feeling I have never felt before. When the power transfer was done, I went over to a nearby boulder and shattered it, I looked at my hands and laughed maliciously and said "I want more" Herobrine then said "Kill Jeb and you will have all the power you will ever want" all that was going through my head was lust for power and lust for revenge. So I teleported back to the hotel, and said to Seto "you have no need to find me my power back" he looked at me and that's when fear struck through him, he replied "you made a big mistake" I said back "with this power I can do anything" Seto replied "you have a lust for power" I looked at him and said "you will tell no one about this, or else" Seto then said "I know you're here, come out you demon" Herobrine appeared in front of him and said "He has been reborn through raw power" Seto replied "but what you don't know is, that amulet around his neck allows him to control his power and alternate form, it is basically a seal" Seto said some words and that's when I snapped out of it. I said "what happened, last time I remember I was in the forest with…" I looked over to Herobrine and said "You, you did this!" he replied "I did nothing, you asked for power, and I gave it to you" I said back "Get out of here, you have no belonging here" he disappeared saying "I hope we meet again… Seto" I then walked away saying "I'm going to the roof, I need to calm down" so I walked up to the roof, and screamed "DAMN IT!" a couple seconds later it started raining.

Tid then walked over to me and said "I was in the same position you're in until you guys got across to me" I replied "You know nothing" he replied "I was power hungry, all I wanted was control, my mind was always filled with bloodlust" I turned around and tried to punch him, he grabbed my punch and said "you will never hurt me if you are reckless and power hungry" I said back "lets test that theory" we teleported to an opening in the forest and got into our fighting stances. Tid then said to me "if the only way to get across to you is fighting, then so be it" I charged at him, he immediately grabbed my arm and smashed me to the ground, he asked "ready to give up now?" I said "not even close" I got up and kicked him into the air, I teleported above him and drop kicked him to the ground. I looked at the crater, when the dust finally cleared he was gone. I said "where did he go?" he then said "boo" he was right behind me; I tried to turn he immediately punched be in the chest and sent me flying through several trees. Tid put his foot on my back and said "I will ask again, do you give" I said back "I give" Tid smirked and through my arm over his shoulder and said "let's go back" I replied "deal" we then sprinted back to the city. When we returned, Tid dropped me off in my bed when Cupquake comes in and sees me with all the bruises and said "What happened?" Tid replied "I kicked his ass, he will heal in a few minutes" Tid then left the room.

A couple minutes passed and I was feeling better, my bruises and cuts disappeared. I got up and decided to go over to the balcony to watch the lightning; Cupquake came over and said "come to bed" I replied back "I'm too stressed to sleep" She said "I can take care of that, now come to bed" I agreed and walked into the bedroom and lied down. When Cupquake noticed that I finally listened, she said "now relax and leave everything to me" so I listened and relaxed.

The next day, I woke up and said "that was relaxing and great" Cupquake giggled. I got up and got dressed, I then said "Tid, Sky, Deadlox, Caveman, Sethbling, Slamacow, Kuledude, Trumu and I are going to end this once and for all" she replied "Come back alive please" I said back "is there any doubt?" before she could reply I said "that was rhetorical, I will have Beebopvox, Captain Sparklez and Seto watch after you girls" I then walked out of the room, as confident as ever, thinking "I will end this, I will have revenge, and Jeb will die"

**To be continued….. **

** Next part: Revenge is satisfying**


	11. Test of will

**Robert's Adventures in Minecraft™: LEGACY!**

** Test of will**

When one becomes lustful for power, they will never be satisfied.

I then walked out of the room, as confident as ever, thinking "I will end this, I will have revenge, and Jeb will die"

The time for revenge had finally arrived; I would finally be able to kill the one who hurt Cupquake, and the one who took my powers. Since Herobrine had lent me his powers, I was a hundred times stronger than I was before hand. As we got to the jungle at the northern part of the city I turned to Sky and said "Once I kill Jeb I will sap his power for myself" Sky replied "your lust for power will eventually get you killed" I said back "No, my lust for power will make me stronger!" Sky just turned and shook his head. Deadlox turned to Slamacow and asked "Do you have any music you can play, while we're walking?" Slamacow replied "Yes, in fact Antvenom and I just created a song earlier" Slamacow took out his MP3 and turned on a song Antvenom then said "it is called 'The Miner'" so we listened to it and it was surprisingly good.

After hours of walking, Kuledude said "Can we take a break, this is tiring me out" I replied "Fine, but it will be a short one" so we found a forest opening and set camp there. Once we set up the tents, we made a little campfire; Ant suggested "why don't we tell tales again" Sethbling replied "No, because remember what happened the last time we told stories" Sethbling looked over at Moderator. Antvenom remembered and said "oh, right" Tid then said "how about we play bow roulette" Caveman then asked "what's that?" Tid replied "I shoot an arrow straight up into the air, and we all run away hoping it doesn't hit us" I replied "too dangerous, how about we all say our greatest fear" they all agreed and I was chosen to start, since I came up with the idea. I said "losing Cupquake", then Tid said "losing Alyssa" Caveman said "Extremely dark places" Sky said "losing butter, I, I mean losing Dawnables" Antvenom said "falling into lava" Deadlox said "losing my headphones" Slamacow said "turning into a zombie" Sethbling said "When my Redstone creations don't work" Kuledude said "dying" Trumu said "Not being able to breathe" I replied "is that why you wear that oxygen filled space suit all of the time?" he replied "yes!"

Suddenly, I hear a rustling in the tree. I said "On your guard! We have un-invited guests" Tid said "I noticed" I had an idea "everyone hold on to something! Tid, are you ready to stomp?" Tid replied "way ahead of you, three, two, one Stomp!" we stomped our feet on the ground, it sent a shockwave that knocked down the trees around us. That's when they jumped out of the trees; they started chucking throwing knives at us, I grabbed my sword, and with incredible speed, teleported behind one; I took my blade and impaled the assassin with it. The scariest part was that I was smiling. Tid and the others took care of the rest of the assassins; when it was all over, we decided that it was too risky to go to sleep, especially with the fact that we were being watched. So Tid said "we should keep going its too risky to rest" so we packed up our tents and moved northward. We moved through deserts, mountains, and eventually we reached a taiga biome; Moderator looked in the distance and said "Guys we should dig an underground shelter FAST!" I looked over to see a funnel cloud forming in the south. I then yelled "DIG NOW!" Tid replied by saying "I can handle this!" he shot a fireball at the tornado, it caught on fire, that's when I said "YOU MADE IT EVEN WORSE!" so we took out our diamond picks and dug as fast as we could.

The next day…

We woke up and walked out of the shelter to see if it was safe, when we noticed that the biome was devastated; what was even worse was that we finally found Jeb. We looked to the east, to see an entire army; with none other than Jeb himself in a tank. I turned to everyone and said "You all know what is at stake here, so we have to end this here and now or else the world will be lost, but if killing this threat means losing our lives, we will do so, and if we succeed we will live calmer knowing that it is gone. So what do you say Sky Army? Will we live and kill this threat, or will we retreat and be cowards?" they all said "Fight" I replied "Good, now CHARGE!" we all ran toward the enemy. Tid and I were the first to strike, we jabbed our swords into the enemy troops, I ran over to Sky and helped him out, and we went back to back fighting off the surrounding assassins. I said to Sky "like old times" Sky said "but it was more action filled back then" once I noticed an opening to where Jeb was, I concentrated my power to my legs and sprinted at the tank. The turret turned toward me, it fired several shots, I dodged them left and right; when I was close enough I jumped on to the turret and tore off the hatch. I leapt inside and killed all of the operators; that's when I saw him "Jeb" I said, he just sat there laughing. I took his laughter as an insult and killed him, but when I impaled him, he just fizzled out.

Suddenly a screen popped up in the tank, Jeb appeared on it and said "So you made it this far, I'm impressed; but you may want to hurry back to your precious base" I replied "Why" he said back "because, your precious Cupquake's life, and the life of Tid's girl is at stake" I said back "you're bluffing" He replied "am I?" he brought Cupquake, Alyssa, Dawn, Seto, Captain Sparklez, and Beebopvox up on screen, they were knocked out on the floor. Jeb then said "Better hurry, if you want to see them live" then the screen went black. I jumped out of the tank, and yelled "We have to retreat back to base!" Tid replied "Why?" I said back "He is holding Cupquake, Alyssa, and Dawn hostage, Jeb said that he will kill them if we don't hurry"

**To be continued…**

** Next part: It ends here!**


	12. It ends here, finale

**Robert's Adventures in Minecraft™: LEGACY!**

** It ends here!**

When the ones closest are in danger, one is pushed to his limit.

I jumped out of the tank, and yelled "We have to retreat back to base!" Tid replied "Why?" I said back "He is holding Cupquake, Alyssa, and Dawn hostage, Jeb said that he will kill them if we don't hurry" when Sky heard me mention that Dawn was also in trouble he replied "Then why are we still standing here!" I yelled "Sky-Army form up in a circle!" so we all grabbed hands in a circle and, using Tid and I's combined powers, teleported ourselves just outside the base. When we landed, everything was exactly like the nightmare I had, except the fact we were still alive. Suddenly we hear a voice coming from the top floor of the building "So you made it back" Tid yelled "Where is Alyssa!" Jeb replied "don't worry she is fine…for now" and then he laughed maliciously; Tid then jumped at him yelling "YOUR DEAD!" I replied "NO, HE'S TOO POWERFUL" right when he was in striking distance, Jeb grabbed his head and said "you should've listened to your friend" he then punched him in the stomach and sent him flying into a nearby building.

I then said to Jeb "What do you hope to gain from all this?" Jeb replied "Rule over this pathetic planet, and the destruction of you and your puny friends" I then replied to his statement "And after you conquer everything what then?" he said back "we'll just have to see now, won't we" I then thought to myself "We?" suddenly laser blasts started around us, that's when I knew. I looked up to where it was coming from and said "Sideline, Why are you siding with him!?" Sideline replied "He promised to help me further my research, and he is evil and so am I so it's a perfect alliance!" Sethbling then yelled up to him "What happened to the days where we worked together, the days where we worked on science for the good for the world!" Sideline replied "that's in the past, I can never go back" Sethbling said back "You've fallen as far as possible, I can't help you" I looked back to Jeb and said "I vow on my friends lives I will kill you!" I then lunged at Jeb; He immediately met me at half way and kicked me to the ground, causing a crater to form. Sky then said "I guess it's my turn" he ran at Jeb and yelled "For Dawn!" and jabbed his golden sword at him. Jeb grabbed the blade and shattered it with his hand, saying "really a sword?" Sky replied "the sword was a distraction" he placed a block of sticky TNT on him and ignited it. BOOOM! Jeb impacted the hotel going through several walls; Jeb then walked out of the hotel and said "is that all? That kind of tickled" Jeb sprinted at Sky and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against a wall.

In my head, all of the memories of me and Sky-Army, Cupquake, and all of the battles that we all had been through, were flashing in front of me; I started saying "How dare you, hurt my friends, and the one precious to me. How dare you cross me, and torture me" Suddenly, a black aura started to appear around me, and then a burst of blinding light. The sudden burst of power sent a surge of wind followed by a shockwave out around me I then looked up at Jeb and said "you insolent, evil, malicious demon I WILL END YOUR LIFE!" I sprinted at him so fast it seemed as if I was teleporting, I came up in front of him grabbed him, and threw him down at the ground, while in mid air I kicked him repeatedly at an incredible speed; and then went for a final blow, I drop kicked him into the ground. The impact caused an explosion to happen followed by a small earthquake; when I teleported down to him, he seemed like he was beaten but that wasn't enough for me. I took my sword and said to him "You will pay for your evil" I then stabbed Jeb through the heart with my sword and then twisted it. When he was finally dead (or at least I thought), I put my hand on his head and sapped all of the power from his body. While sapping the power from him, I felt the lust taking over again, I said "The power, it's all mine, I am all powerful!" I laughed long and maliciously; when the transfer was complete, I turned into my alternate form, and amped my power even higher.

Unknowingly, Sideline took the momentary opportunity to try to escape; I turned around and said "you're not getting away that easily" I teleported to him and punched him into the street lamp; right when I was about to kill him, I heard Cupquake's voice saying "Don't do it! You will lose all sense of self control!" All that was going through my head was that I needed to kill anyone that was in my way, so I teleported up to where Cupquake and the others were, and right when I was going to strike them down, Tid in his ultimate form punched me into the nearest Skyscraper, it made the thing collapse. I got up and said "Your in my way!" I then gave him a barrage of attacks ranging from punches to kicks and then gave the power punch which sent him flying through several buildings, until he finally crashed into the ground. Tid then rose from the rubble and kicked me to the ground; he then started punched me left and right until he asked one question "Are you ready to snap out of it?" I replied back "are you ready to give up?" Tid said back "I guess it's a no" so he took his foot and stomped me even further into the ground. When finally my inner rage burst out, sending him flying out of the crater. He landed on the ground covered in scorch marks and bruises, I jumped out of the crater right next to him, I grabbed him by his hood and right when I was about to deliver the blow that would end his life; Cupquake, knowing she could die if she got to close to me in this form, tried to run at me saying "NO, DON'T DO IT" she only got so far until she collapsed to the ground from heat exhaustion.

When I looked at what just happened, my head started to go crazy, I tried to fight off the power hungry, all consuming, rage that had taken over. I was screaming in rage as my mind was trying to fight itself; when I finally said "Get out of my HEAD!" Herobrine then appeared in his normal form and said "I think he's finally had enough power craze" he held out his hand and said the power transfer words in reverse, when suddenly I felt my anger going down. Sky ran over to Herobrine and said "what did you do?" he replied "I took his excess power, the downside is the fact that I will die in the process" when my anger finally went away I collapsed to the ground unconscious. When Sky finally had enough guts to say thank you to Herobrine, he had already dissipated from the usage of power Sky then said "maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all!" Sky and Tid then grabbed my unconscious body and dragged it to the infirmary, Deadlox and Setosorcerer grabbed Cupquake and carried her to the infirmary also.

When they finally got me to the infirmary, Seto and Antvenom were able to see the full extent of my injuries, Seto turned to Ant and said "we need to get him patched up fast or he will certainly die from blood loss. Antvenom yelled to Deadlox "I need two potions of instant healing, and a hell of a lot of gauze!" when Deadlox returned with the items, Antvenom took the gauze and soaked them in the potions and then put them on the serious wounds. Seto then said "Deadlox grab my spell book NOW!" a minute later he came running back with it, Seto opened it up and said "Found it!" he then drew in blood on a piece of paper, a symbol and said "Power storing seal activate!" he then took all the rest of the excess power from me and sealed it in a scroll. Antvenom took my pulse and said "he still isn't stabilizing" Sky then said "I know what to do!" he grabbed a gold ingot out of his bag and hit me with it. Ant then said "Wow, he is actually stabilizing now!" Sky replied "Don't I always say Butter makes everything better?"

Seto turned to Sethbling, who at the time was taking care of Cupquake and said "what's her condition?" Sethbling replied "She will make a full recovery, she only had minor burns" two days later I woke up finally and said "What happened?" Tid was there and said "You went power hungry and your lust for power went all-consuming" I replied "Who saved me?" Seto then walked in and said "well it was a combination of two things: first, Cupquake almost sacrificed herself to get across to you, then two, Herobrine killed himself after taking your excess power." I turned to Cupquake who was in a hospital bed across the room, Seto then said "they will make a full recovery, don't worry" Tid then said "it turns out, that final blow didn't kill Jeb, so I killed him; when we escorted you to the infirmary, it took a lot of gauze and healing potions to heal the injuries, but you still didn't stabilize, so Sky hit you with a gold ingot and that somehow stabilized you" I replied "I'm just glad everyone is still alive"

**The End**

**Next part: Epilogue, Prelude to a new start**

**Next series: Undecided.**


	13. Legacy epilogue

**Robert's Adventures in Minecraft™: LEGACY!**

** Epilogue, Prelude to a new start**

After the final fight against Jeb the world seemed peaceful, or at least not counting the fact that there are still zombies, skeletons, enderman, and creepers. After a month or so a lot of the villagers started returning to the city, the population grew until it turned into a full blown metropolis. Setosorcerer and Sethbling invented several power sources and even were able to bring Sideline back to the group; things were better alright. On a more personal level, three months after the battle, I and Cupquake gave birth to a son, that we named Ethan, while Tid and Alyssa gave birth to a son that they named Gaara, but that wasn't the only thing Sky and Dawnables also had a son that they named Toby. (All of the kids are boys, strange huh?) Over the years the city grew and grew, until it came to an economic collapse. The city was all but abandoned after that point. Within those years, Sky, Tid, and I's kids grew up and learned how to fight, they're teacher being none other than Sideline. As it turned out, both Ethan and Gaara inherited they're parents' powers and abilities. The last thing that came after Jeb's death is that, Captain Sparklez and Beebopvox became popular DJ's (like we didn't see that coming) they still live within our base though. 12 years after the abandonment of the city, a tragedy struck to Sky-Army… but that story is for another time.

**To be continued in the next series…**

** Adventure in Minecraft!**


End file.
